


The Dark Lord [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Dark Lord" by rhymer23.</p><p>And thus it came to pass that the Dark Lord passed through the veil and came to a new world, a ripe world, and prepared to subjugate it to his will. And there he did…</p><p>"Get lost. Don't they learn map reading at Dark Lord School?"</p><p>"Gibber. There was definitely gibbering involved."</p><p>"Indeed. I don't think he liked us very much. I can't think why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Lord [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhymer23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymer23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dark Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490228) by [rhymer23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymer23/pseuds/rhymer23). 



Length: 27:07  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20dark%20lord.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dark-lord).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my WIPs!! THIS ONE WAS SO MUCH FUN TO READ! Using a cheat to swap out "record original fic" for "read loudly" for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Also using this to fill my "au: fantasy" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to rhymer23 for giving me permission to record their stories!


End file.
